Make Me Stay Right Beside You
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: A fluffy little partnershipping fic I got the idea for. If you like classic 1x2 and 3x4 then you should like this. Remeber to review if you ever want a chapter 2.


It has been a while since I have done anything with the traditional pairings or partnershipping so yeah. While it is clear I love writing about x3 I do not have much 4x3 or 3x4 it's mostly 2 or 1 x3, which is good right? Sadly while I cater to those off cannon pairings I leave the cannon ones out and that is bad. I know it is easy to find cannon fics but I hope mine are worth the read even if it is just once or twice. Chapter one has little to it but talking the others will come into play in chapter 2 and that is when the story will begin really. If you like this chapter then do review otherwise it will not be updated for a while.

**WarNinGs**: Shounen-Ai content, somewhat OOC, semi Quatre centric, some Fluff and Sap, get ready to go aw a few times.

**Aishi Say**

"_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do_." From Listen to Your Heart - Roxette aka the It must have been love lady. Downloaded a vid to it and liked to song so…hey it fits.

**OH MY PRETTY PRETTY BOY I NEED YOU OH MY PRETTY PRETTY BOY I DO**

Quatre sighed watching Trowa work knowing he was completely unnoticed by his partner not sure how he felt about that. He knew his friend's mind was trained to notice threats but he was not sure if it was trained to pick up allies as it worked as well. Trowa sat back on his heals whipping the back of his hand across his forehead long bangs half tied back grease smeared across his right cheek. "So are you having fun?" Quatre asked blinking when Trowa turned surprised by his sudden question, "If you're busy I can go?"

Trowa shook his head, "No it's fine. How long have you been standing there anyway?"

"Not long about five minuets I didn't want to disturb you so I waited." Quatre fidgeted a bit when Trowa titled his head at him he knew he could have greeted him sooner but he just enjoyed watching him. People loved watching felines and Trowa was very feline like Duo said once he was even fickle about who he let near him to.

"Oh…I'm not busy or anything so don't worry about it. Need something or just curious?" Trowa asked standing whipping his hands on his black button down they had gotten quite dirty while he was working on the motorcycle.

"I haven't seen you since breakfast I was hoping you weren't in the bay since the mechanics are repairing your suit with all of ours _even_ Wufei's." Quatre frowned at the machine he was not as mechanically disposed as Heero and Trowa but he did know a thing or two about machines. "Is it broken or are you restoring it? It looks likes it's in pretty good shape where did you get it?"

"Restore mostly I found it on Earth and during breaks I have a lot of free time. I didn't mean to worry you Quatre," Trowa turned as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"I wasn't really worried and it is good to have a hobby," Quatre looked away convinced he had spent too much time with Duo. "I mean I know you like to work with your hands and…and why are you taking your shirt off?"

Trowa blinked surprised by the question, "Because it's dirty and you are wearing white or did you forget?" He tossed the dirty shirt on a workbench black tank top shifting with his movements, "I don't think I will ever understand you rich people."

"Trowa!" Quatre cried surprised by his comment before blushing and looking away again. "I _happen_ to be modest being rich has nothing to do with it besides you should not say things like that."

"It is a simple observation most wealthy people I have met are like that it is impractical not that most of them would care." Trowa frowned at Quatre as he walked up to him, "Are you upset with me?"

Quatre looked up at him shaking his head, "Of course not our ways must seem like a waste of time to you but in proper society there are rules one must follow." It made him wonder sometimes if his opinion of his partner really mattered because it was a valued friend's or because it was his own. The idea of it being his which meant more was something he tried not to hope too much for pride was a sin he did not care for at all Duo and Wufei could have it to themselves.

"I will stay a member of the _im_proper society in my world the rules make sense and you followed them or you lose something most likely your life." Trowa sighed he just did not understand snobs and their haughty ways as if being born with a certain last name made them better names meant nothing in a fight only sides and skill did.

"You are not improper but you do have a point," Quatre smiled reaching up stroking his clean cheek. "Unlike Duo you are much better behaved I was asked a lot about you after the last party."

"Why?" Trowa inquired frowning not sure he liked the idea of so many people wanting to know about him.

"Why? Trowa you were gorgeous not to mention polite and quite they are not all airheads who only care about money some heirs are like me." Quatre blushed when he realized what he had admitted and was still touching Trowa, "Sorry." His partner wa so good at making him forget how close he had gotten for a moment and he was not even aware of it as far as Quatre could tell.

Trowa moved to take Quatre's hand but stopped remembering the condition of his own and so only shook his head. "I go to protect you _not_ make friends and just what are you apologizing for now? I do not mind being touched remember so do not worry about it so much."

Quatre bit his lip just like an aloof cat Trowa did not care how good he looked he often wondered if he even thought about it other then when someone made a comment. "Sorry proper rules again. Why don't you mind Trowa?" Not much bothered Trowa or Heero but Heero did not like being touched as much and he was curious about why.

"You are too gentle to shy away from fool," Trowa informed him sitting on the motorcycle arms crossed. "I don't mind my friends touching me _you_ of all people should know that by now. I think you have been working too hard again," He and Heero were often chided for working as much as they did but Quatre was just as bad in his own way Duo thought they all worked too hard.

"How would you know you were with Catherine last month?" Quatre asked snapping just a bit he was happy Trowa had her but he hated when he was gone he could not feel him on Earth it was so very far away. The fear he would never come back was a real one he could stay on Earth most of the time as Zechs did when not deployed somewhere he was an Earth born pilot with a sister as well.

"You _really_ do sound like her sometimes do you know that? I took care of myself before I meet either of you and I will not choose one over the other we had a break so I left." Trowa frowned not happy with how his sister and his best friend seemed to enjoy trying to play the guilt game with him. Catharine he was use to it from but when Quatre said something like that it made him feel let down he expected more from his partner.

Quatre looked away he sometimes forgot how sensitive Trowa could be, "I did not mean to make it sound like…Trowa I would _never_ force you to choose you know that right?" The CEO asked looking up the last thing he wanted was to fight him he had seen Catherine do it and he did not want those glaring eyes turned on him.

Trowa sighed softly closing his eyes, "I know Cat we had a big fight before I left she just does not understand this is where I am still needed, this is the life I still choose to live." He looked up, "I guess being half redhead has it's downfalls she just wants to protect me but she can't, not yet."

"You're her little brother Iria…she worries you'll leave and never come back and sometimes I do too. I hate fighting Dolls are better then people but while I did choose this I will not be sad to see it end. You're frustrated because she worries just like I do," Quatre knew how she felt he wished he was stronger so he could do more for partner anything at all but it seemed he needed more then he was needed. Some comfort was taken in the use of Duo's nickname for him but he did not like hearing they had been fighting again.

"Any of us could die at any time Quatre it is a fact we all have to live with it's a fact I have always lived with worrying changes nothing. You worry because you care as much as I wish you wouldn't your curse is to care." Trowa stretched blinking when Quatre hugged him. "I can't hug you without getting you all dirty."

"You care too just not about everyone. I missed you," Quatre opened his eyes looking up at Trowa. "I wish I could do anything to make it all up to Catherine so she would not be so upset but there is nothing I can do." Many nights he had gone sleepless or curled up in those strong arms trying to think of anything besides dieing himself always coming up with nothing useful.

"I know, it's alright I still love you she doesn't have to," Trowa assured him resting his cheek on soft pale hair closing his eyes. "I wish she would just let it go you've suffered enough and I'm just fine now."

Quatre snuggled against his friend not minding that he was not being held he was still near Trowa and he felt so good. "I wanted to die but Heero wouldn't let me you saved us both and you'd do again though I pray you never have to."

"It is a good way to go but I would hate not being around to keep an eye on you," Trowa smiled. "I still have eight lives left I promise to be more careful with them I don't want those left behind to cry too much for me."

"That is all I can ask, thank you," Quatre stood moving away before grabbing Trowa's arms pulling him to his feet. "You need to waste your hands before my shirt looks like yours, that is if you are done?"

"It's not going anywhere," Trowa reminded him as he fell in beside his partner. "It's nice just being normal sometimes now that we can actually relax."

"Yes it is there is more to life then fighting I am glad you and the others are doing so well with only skirmishes. Wufei seemed a bit restless for a time there," Quatre commented fingers curled around his chin in thought.

"Pity a warrior who has defeated all his enemies," Trowa recited with a grin. "Wufei is fine now he just needed to find something to pour all that energy into speaking of Wufei where is he?"

"He went with Heero to talk to the trio about upcoming missions and projects now that we have less Gundam battles to look forward to he gets to go back to hitting people." Quatre ended his answer with mock joyous emphases before laughing he did like stopping terrorist attacks that saved lives suits or not.

"Hitting people is fun if they are not people loving people…well maybe not for you but for the rest of us it is." Trowa teased chuckling he enjoyed bashing skulls with the best of them hand to hand combat was a skill set he had no problem showing off from time to time.

Quatre shook his head, "You can have my share I will stick with tactics and back up."

"You spoil me so," Trowa laughed when Quatre blushed, "Too easy."

Quatre playfully shoved him, "Do be quite." The blonde laughed when Trowa did amused by his snobby accent he loved that sound. Duo teased the blonde about having an angle's smile and maybe he did but Trowa had the laugh.

**OH MY PRETTY PRETTY BOY I NEED YOU OH MY PRETTY PRETTY BOY I DO**

Quatre flipped through a book curled up on Trowa's bed content Duo had left to meet with Hilde to waste some time just hanging out so he was alone with Trowa. He was so engrossed in his reading he jumped when a hand touched his shoulder before rolling onto his back, "Oh it's just you."

"And who else were you excepting?" Trowa asked arching a brow at him, "So what are you reading so intently anyway?"

"Oh just the book you had sitting here I didn't catch the title," Quatre answered looking up at him book sitting open beside him. "Why is your hair back up?"

"Duo suggested I get it cut so he can see both my eyes," Trowa answered reaching over Quatre lifting the book from the bed. "It's something I have given a little thought to but I don't think I will."

"I like your hair both ways this way doesn't remind me of father's," Quatre commented reaching up and fingered the bangs which hung in his eye but did not hide it very well. "It is nice looking in your _eyes_ though."

"Hmph," Trowa commented glancing at the cover, "You like this?"

"Well yes I love magic maybe because of my gifts but…Is it Duo's," Quatre asked Duo loved fantasy and sci-fi they just applied to him.

"Yes it is he said he likes a writer who is not afraid to write about gays but I think he likes more then that." Trowa closed the book, "I thought you said snooping was rude?"

"I wasn't…Well I guess I was," Quatre amended looking down for a moment before looking back up at Trowa. "I did not mean anything I was only curious sorry."

"It's just a book Cat I don't care anything I don't want known I don't tell," Trowa sat down on his left leg folded on the bed. "Beside you can't call it snooping if you are invited…well you could but," He shrugged lose navy t-shirt doing nothing to hide the fact he was in very good shape.

Quatre smiled Trowa was not one to blurt out personal secrets but he would share if asked he had never hidden anything from his emotional partner. He thought for a moment he was not Duo if he was maybe things would be easier for him but he was who he was. Reaching out a hand he touched Trowa's arm with a tender smile, "I have missed talking with you though I can't really think of anything to talk about."

Trowa chuckled shaking his head, "That makes senses but don't worry I won't be going anywhere for a while breaks aren't exactly a given." He reached over Quatre again and set the book on his nightstand, "You don't have to talk to be here you know?"

Quatre smiled, "I know it's just…I feel like I should say something but not much has happen it has been blissfully peaceful."

"So what?" Trowa asked arms folded on his bent leg, "Breaks are suppose to be like that it's nice they can be."

Quatre closed his eyes nodding, "Yes it is. Trowa do you ever miss being called Nanashi?" Soft aqua eyes opened watching Trowa frown absently in thought some times he looked so distant almost as if looking away would cause him to disappear completely.

"Not really it was just a name I have a new one now to fit my new life if you wish you may use it I do not mind." Trowa answered watching his angelic partner look up him confused by the look in his eyes.

"It sounds pretty but sad," Quatre whispered softly looking away for a moment before looking back up, "I prefer Trowa he's not as cold." The blonde smiled when he had first known Trowa he never would have been allowed this close he did not miss that at all. "You can lay down if you want I know you don't mind me being here."

"Well it is _my_ bed now isn't it?" Trowa teased laying down arms folding behind his head, "I guess I'm just lazy today Duo would be so proud."

"Yes he would be but he can praise you latter," Quatre agreed smiling as he watched Trowa just lay there, "Poor Wufei."

"Wufei is a good guy but he needs to lighten up we aren't working there is no need to be so serious all the time." Trowa turned his head, "I've missed you too I haven't mentioned that today."

"You don't have to I know," Quatre reminded him curling up hands folded under his cheek. "You aren't the only one feeling lazy today either but it feels good to just be this way sometimes."

"Duo will be so happy when he gets home…whenever that is. If you want you can take a nap I can wake you when the other's get home?" Trowa smiled Quatre was absolutely adorable sometimes even Catherine thought so as much as she hated to admit it.

"Thank you," Quatre smiled he enjoyed sleeping beside his partner he was so warm and calm simply the perfect pillow for an enamored empath.

"Please you paid for the bed," Trowa reminded him shifting onto his side stroking Quatre's soft hair getting a soft moan.

"That's right I did," Quatre murmured mind lulling off content, "Trowa?"

"Yes?" Trowa asked amused by his partner the gentle blonde was always an interesting companion.

"Good…" Quatre trailed off mind too far gone to finish his thought but he knew he did not have to.

"You too," Trowa whispered kissing the top of his head before closing his own eyes allowing his fingers to continue moving absently. They slowed as his mind did until they stopped and the large house was silent save for the birds in the yard.

**OH MY PRETTY PRETTY BOY I NEED YOU OH MY PRETTY PRETTY BOY I DO**

Alright well that is the end for now. Next chapter will have the others all in it so have no fear. Until then amuse your self with my other work or go to my home page, Xnaga, and/or galleries. Ja whenever.


End file.
